


What we deserve

by Me_8_Me



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Engagement, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_8_Me/pseuds/Me_8_Me
Summary: The karamel engagement and wedding we all deserve, just a story with 100% karamel happiness





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo peeps
> 
> Since it doesn’t look like Supergirl is going to give me a Karamel engagement and wedding that I really want I’ve decided to go ahead and just do it myself.
> 
> A couple of things  
> -Seasons 1 to 3 are canon ( I know what you are thinking but karamel aren’t together at the end of season 3 which brings me to my next point)  
> -If you want to read how karamel gets back together in my crazy mind, read my first fanfiction, which I’ve linked below  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298953/chapters/35493114  
> -You don’t really need to know anything, I’ll inform you before the chapter if something diverges from canon.
> 
> Yeah so that’s about it. Go forth and read.
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy

Mon-El opened the ring box again for what felt like the hundredth time, everytime he did it, it hit him that he was gearing up to propose to Kara, the love of his life, his everything, the woman who had single-handedly moulded him into the person he was today. 

Closing the ring box and placing it back in his DEO issued locker, he grabbed his cell-phone and dialed Eliza Danvers. 

“Mon-El, my sweet boy, it’s so good to hear your voice, how is everything going”, answered Eliza.

“Hello Eliza, everything is good, great in fact, how’s everything going on your end”, replied Mon-El.

“ Ah, the usual, how’s the girls”.

“Everyone’s good, just busy as usual here”, he said, “um, the reason I called Eliza is that I ”.

Mon-El cleared his throat, “ I am going to ask Kara to marry me and I know that there’s a tradition on Earth to ask for the family’s blessing, and I would really appreciate it if I could have your blessing”.

There was silence on the phonecall for a moment, Mon-El was growing nervous, the thought of Eliza saying no flashed in his mind.

“Mon-El, of course, I give you my blessing, you and Kara are made for each other, I’m over the moon for the both of you. Oh I’d better start preparing for a wedding I guess ”, said Eliza, the happiness apparent in her voice.

“ Thanks Eliza it means a lot to me, but she first has to say yes”, he replied.

“ There’s no doubt in my mind that she isn’t going to say yes”, Eliza said. Mon-El could swear that he could hear the smirk in Eliza’s voice when she said that. 

Mon-El laughed gently, “ Eliza, I’d better go, I can see Kara flying above, she’s gonna be in the DEO very soon, and I really don’t want her to hear this and find out what I’m planning to do”.

“ No problem, Mon-El, I’m looking forward to receiving another phone call in the next couple of days. Take care of yourself.”

“ You too,Eliza, hopefully we will speak soon”, responded Mon-El, just as Kara landed in on the DEO balcony.

As Mon-El ended the phonecall, he walked towards Kara, who was dressed in her Supergirl suit, “Hey babe”, he said, giving Kara a quick kiss.

“ Hey Mon”, replied Kara, returning his kiss, “ who were you talking to”,she asked.

“ Eliza, I was getting the recipe so that I could make your favourite dessert”.

“Chocolate Pecan Pie!!”, exclaimed Kara, “ you know Mon-El if it was humanely possible to fall deeper in love with you I really would.”

Mon-El just responded with a kiss into Kara’s golden hair, “I could say the same thing Danvers”.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alex sat inside the DEO conference room, looking through a bunch of boring reports and charts. Mon-El knocked lightly on the door frame, “ Do you have a moment for me”, he began.

“ I always have time for my second in command”, replied Alex, motioning Mon-El to come inside.

“ What’s up”, she asked.

Mon-El, took out the ring box from his pocket and placed it on the table, looking at Alex expectedly.

Alex took in the presence of ring box and putting two and two together jumped out of her chair.

“ Finally!! It’s about damn time”, Alex said excitedly.

Mon-El laughed, a giant smile spreading across his face, “ Should I take that as your blessing”.

Alex punched him lightly in the shoulder, “Of course, I’m thrilled for you Mon-El, after everything the two of have been through, this is just the icing on the cake”.

“Oooh, how are you going to propose, I can help you plan it”, continued Alex.

“ Thanks for the offer Alex, but I’ve got everything under control, don’t worry about anything”, replied Mon-El, his anticipation building now. 

Everything was falling into place, he had gotten the blessings he seeked from Eliza, Alura and Alex respectively, the three most important family members in Kara’s life. The next and final step was the one he was looking the most forward to. The popping of the question and the answer he prayed accompanied it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kara looked at her apartment, there were clothes scattered everywhere, this was all Mon-El’s fault she thought, he had insisted that the pair hadn’t gone on a proper date in ages, and he had taken it upon himself to plan a fancy night out for the two of them.

Kara sighed, surveying her options, she wanted to look extra special for Mon-El considering all the effort he was putting into this date, but she genuinely felt like he had already seen her in every clothing she owned.

Walking to her dresses rack, she flipped idly through them, before landing on a beautiful blue dress, it was the dress she had bought on Earth 1 for Barry’s and Iris’s pre-wedding party. She was fairly confident, Mon-El had never seen her in it before and she knew the blue of the dress would bring out her eyes even more. As she changed into the dress, she thought back to how she was feeling the last time she had worn the dress, she had felt so lonesome at that party, seeing all her friends coupled up and then her, all alone, whilst the man she loved was married to someone else. But like the age old saying that time heals all wounds it apparently also reunites, because her and Mon-El were now together once again and head over heels in love with each other.

Kara tidied up their apartment as she waited for Mon-El to arrive. He had texted her to say he was running a few minutes late as he had to finish up some paperwork at the DEO. Just then there was a knock on the door, it must be Mon-El, Kara thought, he had probably forgotten his keys yet again , she mused. Opening the door, she was greeted by the sight of Winn, “ Hey Kara, you look nice, are you all ready to go”, he asked.

“Hey Winn, thank you, yeah, I’m ready to go, but where’s Mon-El”, she answered.

“Well, Mon-El enlisted my services to be your chauffeur for the evening, he’ll be at your date venue”, replied Winn, ushering Kara out of the apartment.  


“ Okaaay, someone’s being super secretive with this date today”, said Kara, as she exited her apartment.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kara had tried to make Winn spill the beans the entire car ride, but Winn surprisingly had remained tight-lipped and Kara had eventually decided to just give up and go with the flow.

“ We’re here”, said Winn, as he stopped the car.

Kara looked outside, they were literally in the middle of nowhere, she was about to comment on this when her car door opened and there stood Mon-El, in a dashing black suit, with a blue tie that was the same shade as Kara’s dress.

Mon-El held out a hand to Kara to help her get out of the car, as soon as she was outside, Winn took off, leaving the pair in literally the middle of nowhere.  
“ You look amazingly beautiful”, Mon-El said to Kara, taking in all of his girlfriend’s beauty.

“ You don’t look to bad yourself, Mr tall, dark and handsome”, replied Kara straightening his tie as she leaned in for a kiss.

“ Where are we by the way Mon?”, asked Kara. 

Mon-El ignored her question and instead took Kara’s hand and led her to a cabana that Kara hadn’t even noticed, that was in the middle of a vast field.  
The cabana was decorated with thousands of fairy lights that were intertwined with lilies, Kara’s favorite flower and petals covered the floor of it, whilst white draped fabric flowed from the top of the cabana.

“This is so pretty Mon”, whispered Kara, drawn in by the peacefulness of the whole cabana.

“Yeah, it’s breathtaking”, replied Mon, looking directly at Kara’s side profile. 

The two of them stood, directly in the middle of the cabana, just drinking each other’s presence in. Mon-El took Kara’s other hand and looked directly into her brilliant, bright blue eyes.

“ Do you recognize where we are”, he asked.

Kara looked around properly, beyond the cabana, “ We’re in the field ”, she murmured. Mon-El nodded, both of them knew what field they were talking about, the field where Kara had sent Mon-El off in a pod all those years ago when the atmosphere had been infected with lead.

Mon-El, cleared his throat, this was the moment that all the planning and organizing had lead up too.

“Kara Zor-El, eighteen months ago, on this very spot, you told me that you loved me, and that I made you happy, and then I went off in a pod to the future and I thought that was the end of our love story. But destiny works in funny ways, it was destiny when you found me in that pod, it was destiny that brought a Daxamite and Kryptonian together, and it’s destiny that you are here today standing with me.”

Mon-El swallowed, looking into Kara’s comet like eyes, that were already filling with tears.

“ We’ve been through our fair share of trials and tribulations, but throughout them all, there was never any doubt in my life that I would ever not be in love with you. Kara, you make me a better man, you inspire me everyday, you push me to the hero that you knew I could always be and I couldn’t be more in love with you then I already am”.

“Whether you are Kara Zor-El, Kara Danvers or even Supergirl, you make my life infinitesimally better, there’s only one thing in the world that could make it even more special”.  


Mon-El, took the ring box out of his pocket and took a knee, he opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a sapphire gem in the middle, the same jewel as the one that was in the necklace Kara had given him at this very spot all those years ago.

Kara leapt back slightly, clearing not expecting this at all, she was in shock, her heart was pounding, never in a million years did she think she would be in this position, being proposed to by the love of her life. Her eyes by this stage were teaming with tears, just waiting to explode with the words she knew Mon-El was about to ask.

“Kara, will you make me the luckiest, happiest man on Earth by becoming my wife ?”

Kara didn’t even bother responding, choosing instead to fling herself at Mon-El, engulfing him in a hug.

“ Of course, I will, nothing and nobody will ever make me ever feel more like myself than you Mon-El”.

The tears were flowing readily between the two of them now as Mon-El slid the ring on Kara’s finger before pulling her into the most passionate kiss the two had ever shared. A journey that had started on this very field eighteen months ago, had finally come full circle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S WEDDING TIME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to this blog for giving me the information about Kryptonian weddings   
> http://kryptonculture.tumblr.com/post/50547622312/weddings-and-marriage-customs
> 
> Kindly read my author's notes in the story
> 
> Let's talk more at the bottom

7 months later

Kara looked at herself in the mirror, she could hardly believe that today was her wedding day. Never in a million years did she even think that she would be getting married, let alone to someone like Mon-el who she loved with her entire heart.

“ How are you feeling,” asked Alex taking a sip from the glass of champagne she held in her hand. 

“ I feel amazing, I’m literally on cloud nine”, replied Kara, sending a beaming smile in Alex’s general direction.

“ Well, if anything changes just let me know, I am your maid of honor which means I get to drive the getaway car”, joked Alex.

Kara just rolled her eyes at her older sister, she was having no nerves whatsoever, she wanted to marry Mon-El more than anything.

The door to the suite the sisters were currently in opened and in walked Alura, and Eliza, the latter holding Kara’s wedding dress.

“ Sweetie, you better start putting this on, guests are starting to arrive and we have about thirty minutes until the ceremony starts”, said Eliza.

Kara nodded and supersped into her wedding dress, a beautiful Vera Wang dress with a lace bodice that billowed into a flowy bottom half. 

“ You look so beautiful Kara, I never thought I would ever be able to witness your wedding day, but I’m so happy that I am here today”, said Alura, her eyes filling with tears.

“Oh mom, if you start crying, I’m going to start crying and then we’re both going to ruin our makeup”, said Kara, moving towards her mother and engulfing her in a hug

“ It’s too late for me already”, sniffed Eliza, the tears falling freely down her face.

“ Get in here, Eliza”, said Kara, shifting her embrace to allow Eliza to join.

“ Ah, what the hell, make room for me too”, said Alex as she also joined the group hug.

“ I love you all so much, and I’m overjoyed that you’re all here today, I’m not sure I would even be here today if it wasn’t for all of your support and guidance,” said Kara.

“ Urgh, great Kara, now I’m crying too”, replied Alex as the four Danver, Zor-El woman burst into laughter.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mon-El, looked in the mirror, trying to tie his bow-tie for what felt like the millionth time, why were these things so hard to do. Sighing, he looked around his suite, “ Winn, do you have any idea how do tie one of these things”,he asked.

Winn looked at Mon-El blankly, “ I can’t even tie my shoelaces properly and you think I can help with that thingy-ma-bob”, he replied.

“ You’re useless as a best man, maybe I should’ve chosen Brainy instead”, Mon-El said mockingly.

Winn just smiled and laughed, “ Haha ,but seriously dude, how are you feeling, you good, no cold feet right”.

“ No cold feet, Winn, I feel great, I can’t wait to see Kara in her dress and I can’t wait to call her my wife”.

Winn slapped Mon-El’s shoulder lightly, “ y’all are so smitten with each other, it’s so adorable. I’m going to find someone to help you with the bow tie”, he said moving towards the door. The door opened just then and in walked J’onn, “ are you boys ready, we really need to be going downstairs”, he said.

“ Almost, I just need help with the bow-tie”, said Mon-El.

J’onn sighed and grabbed the bow-tie, and within moments he had tied it to Mon-El’s collar.

“ There you go son. I must say you’re looking very sharp”, he said lightly slapping Mon-El’s back.

“ Thanks dad”, Mon-El said jokingly.

“ Okay, men, let’s go, get this wedding started”, said Winn as the three of them walked out of the suite.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Mon-El walked into the wedding hall, he was taken away by the beautifulness of it all. When he and Kara had handed over all the responsibilities of planning the wedding to Alura and Eliza he had expected some great things but this, this was unbelievable.

There were touches of the Kryptonian culture interweaved with the Earthly traditions, from the two Dar-Essa trees at the entrance to the hall to the lilies that adorned the aisle leading up to the slightly raised platform where Kara and Mon-El would exchange vows and become husband and wife.

As Mon-El walked down the aisle, he paused to greet all of their family and friends who had decided to bless this grand occasion with their presence. Everyone from Clarke and Lois to Barry, Iris, Oliver and Felicity were here for the ceremony, it made Mon-El so happy to see how loved he and Kara really were.

Mon-El, J’onn and Winn took their places, Winn to the left of Mon-El, where the best man usually stood and J’onn in the middle of the stage, where he would conduct the ceremony from as their officiant. Mon-El adjusted the jacket of his tux slightly, and inhaled deeply, in a few minutes he would see Kara walking down the aisle to join him as they solidified their love through matrimony.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kara stood outside the wooden doors that opened into the wedding hall, Alex had already gone inside to take her place as maid of honor. Alura and Eliza were by Kara’s side, ready to walk her in. 

The doors opened, and the first few chords of Daydreaming started as Kara and her two mom’s started the walk down the aisle.

[Author’s Note: For the full karamel wedding experience I suggest you go on Youtube and listen to Rosa Pullman’s Daydreaming before continuing with the story if you really want to feel emotional]

When Mon-El heard the music swell up, he took a deep breath, this was the moment he had been waiting for, he could hardly believe it, he was actually getting married to Kara.

As Kara walked into the hall, her brilliant blue eyes were immediately drawn to Mon-El’s stormy grey ones, to them, they were the only one’s in the world at that moment. 

Mon-El swallowed hard, trying to stem the tears that were already threatening his eyes, Kara looked exquisite, she truly was a Goddess, he thought to himself. 

As soon as Kara locked eyes, with Mon-El, it was like all the breath had left her body, he was always handsome but today, he looked exceptional, so regal looking in his tuxedo.

When the three women reached the raised platform, Mon-El, took a step down, placing a kiss on Eliza’s and Alura’s cheeks respectively before taking Kara’s hand and helping her up.

“Hi”, he said softly.

“Hi”, whispered Kara, blushing.

“ You look breath-taking”.

“You look quite dapper yourself Mon”.

The pair exchanged coy smiles with each other as they turned to face each other, holding both hands and happiness already radiating from them.

J’onn cleared his throat, “ Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of two souls whom are madly in love in holy matrimony”, he began. 

“I’ve watched Kara and Mike for the past two years, and I can truly say from the bottom of my heart that I have never ever seen two people more compatible and more in love in my whole entire life.”

“ Kara, Mike, I know that you have prepared your own vows,” ended J’onn, giving the chance to the two of them to exchange vows.

Mon-El cleared his throat, “ Kara,” he paused slightly before adding “Zor-El”, so quietly that only he and Kara could hear.

“ When we first met, I thought there was no chance that we would even be friends let alone lovers, but one can’t control what the heart wants. And my heart wanted you and always will. Everyday, your hope, your compassion and your kindness inspires me to want to be better person. We’ve been through so much already, but that’s in the past, and the only thing I need is you, Kara, because you’re my future. Always and forever. I love you so much”.

Kara moved her hand to Mon-El’s cheek, cradling his face, as he leant into her touch.

“My life has been the furthest thing from easy, growing up, I never truly felt like I fit in anywhere, but with you Mon, I do. You’ve filled my life with a kind of happiness that I could only dream of, you’ve been my rock, my home and today you are going to become my husband.” 

Kara paused before continuing.

“ There was a moment in time when I truly believed we were star-crossed lovers but standing here today I’ve realized something, we’re actually each other’s soulmates and I never ever want that to change. I will always love you.”

J’onn sniffled, he was also trying to hold back tears. “ The rings”, he requested as Winn and Alex came forward with them.

“ Kara Zor-El Danvers, do you take this man to be your lawful husband.”

“ I do”, replied Kara, staring deeply into Mon-El’s teary eyes.

“ Mike Mon-El Matthews, do you take this woman to be your lawful wife.”

“ I do”, said Mon-El, lost in Kara’s comet eyes.

J’onn nodded slightly, “ Then in the name of truth and honor I declare the marriage vows binding upon you! From this day forward, throughout all time and space,even unto eternity you shall be known as husband and wife –and for all days hence. May the countenance of Rao ever shine on you”, he concluded using the Kryptonese way of finishing a wedding ceremony.

“ You may now kiss your wife”.

Mon-El cradled Kara’s face in his hands before drawing her into the most spectacular kiss ever, dipping her slightly. 

When the pair finally broke apart to large cheers from all their loved ones. They surveyed the crowd, Eliza and Alura were clutching each other, tears streaming down their cheeks, large smiles on their faces. James,Lena, Clarke and Lois were all cheering so loudly, their happiness for the newly-weds apparent. Their Earth- 1 friends were all out of their chairs, clapping, their excitement showing. Kara, looked to her right, to her older sister, who was sobbing so hard, before blowing her a kiss. Winn, on the other side, was whooping so loudly, his excitement evident.

Mon-El took Kara’s hand, 

“ Ready to go, my wife”.

“ Yes, my husband”.

Sharing another kiss the newly weds, walked out of the hall, ready for the next adventure that their crazy life had in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still holding out hope that Karamel will get a 100 episode wedding.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed my story
> 
> Comments and Kudo's are appreciated and they inspire me to write new stories
> 
> Follow me on Twitter(@_Me_8_Me_) for my next story. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was done with this story, but then I decided a quick karamel honeymoon in Paris after seeing all the content this week was needed. 
> 
> READ THE FIRST 2 CHAPTERS BEFORE THIS ONE FOR THE COMPLETE EXPERIENCE
> 
> My apologies for any wrong information regarding Paris, I googled majority of the things. 
> 
> Sorry for any grammar and vocabulary mistakes.

A couple of days later

Kara and Mon-El stood in the queue that lead up to the checking in desk. The newly-weds were leaving for their honeymoon today. Kara leaned into Mon-El, inhaling his signature musky scent.

“You excited”, asked Mon-El, placing a light kiss on Kara’s golden hair. 

“Very, I’ve never been to Europe before, let alone Paris.”

“Paris City”, corrected Mon-El jokingly. 

Kara laughed melodically, “ I can’t believe it, we’ve come such a long way from then.”

Mon-El squeezed Kara’s hand lovingly, “Am I still a goofus?”

Kara leant back slightly from Mon-El, a wide beaming smile blessing her face as she looked at her husband’s storm grey eyes that were filled with love.

“Yeah, yeah you’re still a goofus, but now, you’re my goofus forever”, she said placing a light kiss on his cheek. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kara and Mon-El, stepped out of Charles de Gaulle Airport and got their first proper taste of France. 

“I have to admit it’s a weird feeling being in a plane and technically flying but not being in control, you know”, said Mon-El as the pair waited for their shuttle that was transporting them to the hotel they were going to be staying at. 

Kara nodded, completely understanding where Mon-El was coming from, it had been weird for her too the first time she had been on a plane.

“Well that’s over now, so we can enjoy these five days here in Paris, away from the DEO, National City and all of our superheroing antics.”

“Oh, I’m really looking forward to that, experiencing all the sights and smells of Paris, and then we have that tour of the Eiffel Tower plus there’s that super cool exhibition at the Louvre Museum we have tickets for and then that amazing gelato tasting we booked. It’s gonna be so awe-and-some”, replied Mon-El, his enthusiasm palpable.

Kara smiled at Mon-El, they had both been so happy when everything had fallen into place for their honeymoon. It was going to be magical, five days of peace in the city of love with her husband. Just thinking of Mon-El being her husband made Kara get those good types of chills flowing through her.

Mon-El embraced Kara from behind, his head resting lightly on hers, “ Are you happy”, he asked softly. 

“Very.”

“Butterflies in your stomach kind of happy?”

“With you, always.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Kara, we need to go right now, otherwise we’re going to be late,” said Mon-El as he checked his calculator watch for what felt like the hundredth time, “What’s taking so lon… Oh …. Wow. Kara you look absolutely breathtaking”, he continued as Kara emerged wearing a knee length sky blue dress paired with a denim jacket and a light grey beret resting on her golden locks. 

Mon-El moved closer to Kara, wrapping his hands around her midriff, “I think maybe we should stay in our room instead”, he murmured in her ear, placing small kisses on her neck making his way slowly to her lips.

Kara sighed happily into his embrace, “I thought we were going to be late, we really don’t want to miss our tour.”

Mon-El moved back slightly, looking deep into Kara’s comet like eyes, “Fine, but we are definitely going to continue this later okay,” he said before pulling Kara into a passionate kiss.

The pair walked hand in hand through the Champ de Mars park that surrounded the Eiffel Tower. They had just finished their tour and were now exploring the areas around the tower. To anyone watching the couple it was very evident how in love they really were, the pair constantly exchanging quick pecks in between all the giggling they were doing. 

“Wait Mon, I think this is the perfect spot.”

“The perfect spot for what”, asked Mon-El curiously as Kara slipped her phone out of her purse and handed it to him. 

“Alex made it very clear to me that if we didn’t take a selfie with the Eiffel Tower in the background she was going to find some kryptonite and do some not so nice things with it.”

Mon-El laughed loudly, Alex was a real handful when she wanted to be he thought. Accepting the phone from Kara he opened the camera app whilst Kara squeezed him tightly, her face pressed snugly against his stubble, a wide beaming smile on her face. 

“You ready”, Mon-El asked making sure the tower and the pair were all in frame before his face also broke out into a huge grin as he snapped multiple pictures. 

Kara took the phone from Mon-El, the pair still wrapped tightly up together. 

“It looks great!! Let me just send it to Alex quickly and then we can go to our gelato tasting”, said Kara typing a quick text off to her sister.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“This gelato over here is a salted caramel flavor with small pieces of brownies inside. It’s our most popular one here”, said the gelato proprietor.

Mon-El looked at Kara whose eyes were already wide with excitement. 

“We’ll take two scoops please; my wife is a big lover of everything caramel related”, smiled Mon-El as he handed over a couple of euro notes. 

Kara looked lovingly at Mon-El, this man really knew everything about her, she was so grateful that he had literally crashed into her life. She wouldn’t want to change a thing about their love story, sure there had been some messy and heartbreaking parts but they had conquered it all and most importantly they had done it together. Now they had their entire lives to spend with each other, who knew what would even happen next thought Kara, maybe children or even a puppy. She knew one thing though as long as she had Mon-El by her side she would be the happiest person on the face of the Earth.

The proprietor handed Kara her gelato that she attacked with such joy that it had Mon-El letting out loud guffaws. 

“Hey, you got a little”, he began motioning to the spot of gelato that had somehow found it’s way to Kara’s cheek. 

Kara tried to wipe her cheek but she was missing the spot completely. Mon-El moved closer to her, before gently wiping her cheek with his thumb.

“There we go”, he said softly. Kara looked up at her husband, their height difference was just perfect for them to look at each other with those loved up coupley looks they shared so often. 

“Thanks Mon”, replied Kara as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The sun streamed through the large glass windows that surrounded the pairs hotel room. It was their last day in Paris and in a few hours time they would need to head out to the airport to catch their plane back to National City. 

“Do we really have to go back”, groaned Kara as she shifted in bed turning towards her husband, resting her head on his chest. 

“I mean we could stay, maybe Paris needs a Supergirl”, he joked lightly as he stroked Kara’s golden Rapunzel like hair. 

Kara mock slapped his chest, “Not funny Mon, I love National City and all our family is there, I’ve just had such a great time here that I don’t want to leave”, she said rising slightly to look at him in his eyes. 

Mon-El looked at Kara before tucking a piece of her hair behind her ears. 

“We’ll come back I promise.”

Kara smiled at her husband, her hand stroking his stubble lightly, “I love you so much Mon-El.”

“I love you too Kara Zor-El, words can’t even begin to describe how much I do.”

Kara’s eyes twinkled mischievously, “But actions can”, she said smirking before straddling Mon-El and planting a deep passionate kiss on him. 

As the two love birds cavorted in bed the Eiffel Tower in the background and the sunshine shining brightly there really was no better way to end their time in Paris City.


End file.
